The Moria Broom Complex
by XMidnight-WolfX
Summary: Yeah, I definitly do not recomend this for people who don't like yaoi or gore. The story is about a set of twins, Nero and Milton, and how Nero watches his life pass by him.
1. Where it all began

**Chapter 1**

_**Where it all began**_

_**-**_♦♥♦_**- **_

At the age of six, my brother Milton and I loved our parents very much and we twins were inseparable. Even now in the heat of day I remember the blisteringly dry summer days. The days when Milton and I bombarded the neighbors' houses with strange mutant tomatoes to the point where, only after a few hours, the tomatoes were already bushy messes of mold growing on their front porch. Those were our special tomatoes, the ones we grew over the grave of our not-so-long-ago departed fish. Although, we'd get in trouble for our mischievous well-being but we still grew up together and happy.

That was, until our eight birthday. Everything was going smoothly; happy mornings, the opening of presents, blowing out the candles, and whatnot. I always had a tendency to take random naps during the day, and so that day I awoke to sunset and skidded downstairs to my family. But when I returned to them, I was unable to hold them for the sight before my very eyes unsettled my stomach. The walls were dripping from spewed blood. My mother was sitting in her chair, her neck slit and her body disemboweled. Our father was slumped over against the wall on the floor, or what was left of him; he too was cleaved into pieces. And Milton, standing between them, stood maniacally smiling to himself as the blood soaked blade dripped onto the floor.

He turned around toward me and I could see the calmness and comfort in his eyes and in his face, and the blood that was thoroughly splattered onto his sweater. Milton dropped the knife down onto the table, and slowly wavered towards me. When he was in front of me I didn't move; I just watched as he nicked out my right eye.

"Happy Birthday brother." His face was peaceful and kind. Milton crookedly smiled as he offered me my eye.


	2. Life away from home

Chapter 2

Life away from home

-♦♥♦-

At the funeral I didn't cry and I didn't know why. I had loved my parents, but why was it that I couldn't cry? Before the funeral, the doctors urged me not to play with my right side or even let myself cry. With an empty place on the right side of my face it would have been excruciatingly painful to let salt coated water touch my wound. It already hurt enough to let my only good eye wander, for without knowing it, you move both eyes.

The funeral itself was small. We didn't have any relatives and our parent's friends paid for what they could. As I looked around the crowd all I saw was remorse and sadness, except for one person. I turned and looked at Milton on the other side of the procession. He didn't cry either, nor did I know if he felt regret or sadness. Before, when the police questioned us, I didn't say a thing. I couldn't let them take away the only family I had left. And likewise, Milton didn't say a thing. So, in the end, the police justified that it was a freak accident done by a random criminal passing by. But I knew the truth. And because we had no living relatives and no one claimed custody over us, we were sent to an orphanage, and that's where we spent the next few years of our lives.

During our time at the orphanage I stayed secluded; this was because all the other children thought my brother was a bit, well, strange. At first our welcome was warm and cheerful, but then after a month had passed it died down. I had made friends with a girl about the same age as us, and together she and I played in a sandbox in the yard, a bit yonder of the tall, webbed apple trees. It was very fun playing with her, but Milton always stayed by himself or with me. There were kids trying to play with him, but he ignored their futile attempts.

Then one day he approached us in the sandbox and bashed the girl's face into the wooden frame until it was bloody, swollen, and scathed with splinters. Milton was locked in his room until he said he was sorry. He stayed up there for the rest of his years, and the others stopped playing with me as if we never existed.

Some families came by to adopt us because they thought the idea of having twins would make their family complete. The first family, Milton secretly set the husband's toupee on fire. The next he mischievously tinkered with a someday-genius boy's contraption so that it sliced off a wife's pinky and ring finger. Milton continued to tamper with various families looking to adopt them, until, one by one, they stopped coming to see us. All the adults just thought that we were cursed and that it was their bad luck for all the unexplained events that happened to them. No one blamed us, because no one knew. I knew, I always knew, but then again, I also knew because I helped out on some of them.


	3. High school drama

Chapter 3

High school drama

-♦♥♦-

But at school things were different. When we finally entered high school everyone thought Milton was one of those cool genius guys, for he didn't talk to people, he did well on tests, and always seemed to know the right answer to anything and everything. So naturally, he became popular fast. I on the other hand, seem to come up on people's radar as "Milton's twin brother". Some people didn't even realize I had a name until the end of our junior year.

Our lives seemed normal at school, and even at home. In our sophomore year the orphanage finally turned us away and found an apartment for us to live in. That was also the year that Milton and I were old enough to apply for jobs. I was fortunate to find a job as a filler and part-time secretary for a businessman. And Milton worked for the Mafia, or so I thought for the first few weeks of our jobs. It turns out that he actually was working at an ice cream parlor, which shocked me out of reality. I passed by his work place once, and saw a random person tip him. The next thing I knew he was singing the Back Street Boys. That night at dinner, I didn't say a word.

After the second month of my work, my boss started acting strangely towards me. Muttering things like "I'd like to tap that" as he passed by. A few days later he apparently committed suicide by hanging himself with his tie, and that night Milton came home with a brief, happy smile on his face. I never figured out what he was smiling about.

Half way through our sophomore school year I began to hear rumors about my brother and me. It had something to do with me liking someone, but even if that were true… why was Milton involved?

An upperclassmen approached me in my classroom during lunch one day and said, "Hey Nero, you might want to look out for yourself," he grinned, "not many like the idea of you getting special treatment just because he's you're brother. "

Later that day the same upperclassman was found barely alive after being mauled by something in the bathroom. Apparently that same upperclassman had many enemies. But after that I pondered what he meant about "special treatment", Milton didn't give me any better treatment than he gave any other. Except that one time when I didn't get a good grade for the semester and the teacher started giving me a bad time about it. Milton visited the teacher and when the grades went out I had an 'A' in the class. I wonder what Milton said to him.


End file.
